My Bloody Valentine
by neon-genesis1
Summary: Two killers, one valentine to another And the are all getting picked off one by one. The pairing are a secret
1. Prologue

My first Horror. Enjoy.

Also, I do not own kingdom hearts.

* * *

**My Bloody Valentine**

**Prologue**

**The two looked each other. The moon ray's glistening off their hair. A look of Violent Absence on their faces. Before looking down, at their silent victim, blood leaking from his blonde hair from where he was struck. His eyes Fluttered and he awoke into consciousness where he looked around in a confused manner, and as his gaze met the two girls faces, he remembered everything: The Mysterious early valentine note, the presents and the seduction from the two, confusing him to who sent the card. When the Final note came with a beautiful red rose, telling him to meet her at the hole leading into the forest at 9 PM that evening, he was prepared for a lovely date in the forest with his charming, and seducing Date. Little did he know at that time he was in for so much more, a **_**Bloody**_** so much more.**

**Silence consumed the Area; they decided it was time to continue. A smirk burst on to their faces as a rock and Cleaver was pulled out of their pockets. One of them sharpened the blade with the stone and as sparks and dust fell on the victim of obscured his vision and when the awful screeching stopped he wondered what was going to happen next. That was the Last thing he ever thought. The Cleaver was brought down, slicing him through the stomach. Then all hell broke loose. The two went crazy, Stabbing cutting and japing the body with an array of blades. When the madness finally stopped, "Goodnight" a Seductive voice crooned as his Vision became increasing blurry final, fatal stab of pain came upon him, Ending his life**

**7 hours later at 3 o'clock in the morning, the police Found a bloodied corpse right in the middle of a busy street, as if the killer was meant for it to be found. In the Corpse's mouth was a Red envelope with a note written in blood. Spelling out one word. "Dead." And with the note was a rose, a single black rose with thorns too sharp to touch. The police chief was examining The Victim's profile.**

**Name: Hayner Emery...**

**

* * *

**

Did you like it?

Please review


	2. Chapter 1

I really wanted to update. but i couldn't Wait for a Review!

And i don't Own kingdom hearts or any characters affiliated with it. If i did , about 5 games would be out by now

* * *

**My Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter One**

**All of them were in the park at night time: Sora and Kairi, Riku, Namine, Axel, Pence, Olette and Roxas. Some of the weeping whiles some of them just staring absently into space. The shock death of their friend was too much to bear. And the funeral was nothing if not hasty, All of them trying to get in and out, not paying any respects to the Dead one and only a few select relative's crying. All 8 of the friends were dealing with it somehow; Riku and Axel, swearing revenge on whoever did this, Sora and Roxas trying to occupy their mind by consoling the bawling Namine and Kairi and Olette and Pence talking about Trivial things quietly. The News press had a field day, Reporters everywhere, trying to get a scoop on the events and hurtling offense at the lacking police force. While it's clear the police had no forewarning. As the whole thing is just a typical valentine story, except for the manslaughter part. They called it the Bloody Valentine. Oh how the name was insufficient for the Case.**

**The next few weeks at Twilight Town High were very much the same, but completely alien. They all walked in a Large group, some slowly recovering from the loss, while others still in shock. People avoiding the group at all times, (except for diehard gossip lovers) and between talking shit behind their backs and Casting Anxious Glances, People kept their distance. The teachers had about a week of going easy on the students bet soon reversed to their bitchy teacher selves, With hint of softness remaining. The Girls of the Group became Completely focused in their academic studies while the boys seems to take a more rebellious path. Except for Roxas, who seemed to act like a Zombie minus the Lust for blood and brains for most of the time. He always did what he was told and never fell behind.**

**Seifer kept his distance, Fuu gave her condolences though silent looks and facial expressions, while Rai was a bit more open, trying not to be as annoying as he once was. Though after a while things reverted back to normal with those 3, Trying to anger everyone at every possible opputunity, but Rai still kept it soft.  
**

**After about a month since their friends brutal death. Things seemed to return to normal, everyone seemed to reverse their ways, the boys becoming more focused, the girls slacking off a bit, and Roxas finally showing some emotion. And when normal life seemed to come flooding back to the youths of Twilight Town, Disaster Struck again.**

**When Roxas Hikari woke one Blissful Sunday morning expecting to have a bunch of blueberry pancakes cooked to perfection: He heard his mother crying. He rushed downstairs and looked at the HD Monitor, He saw the rose, note and the mutilated Body of his friend: Kairi Hills**

**

* * *

REVIEW!! NAO!!1  
**


End file.
